


wrong place at the wrong time

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Funny, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Miracles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 13: UnluckyNothing would prepare him for being arrested by the police when he had unknowingly walked past a jewelry shop
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	wrong place at the wrong time

One could be unlucky in many different ways.

Some people just had a tough time connecting with people, others seemed to miss all amazing opportunities by only a few minutes, and some like Crowley, just always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, no matter what he did. And he had been punished for that so many times, Heaven, Hell, Earth, all of it, but after so long, he had gotten used to it.

But nothing would prepare him for being arrested by the police when he had unknowingly walked past a jewelry shop that had been robbed just minutes prior, because of the fact that the real culprit also had red hair, wore black clothes and also wore shades to hide his eyes. Just his luck, or rather, lack of it.

He began to mutter curses between explaining that he wasn’t the culprit, but just passing by, while he saw of the police continued to doubt him. He tried to figure out how to get out of this without using some sort of miracle, which would only confuse everyone around him even more, making him more suspicious.

Until…

“Excuse me my gentlemen, can I ask you why you’re currently arresting my husband?”

It was Aziraphale, and wow, Crowley had never been more happy to hear his voice.   
  
“Angel!”

“Hello Crowley, now tell me what you did to get arrested.”

“I just walked past.” he said, until the police spoke over him.

“He robbed a jewelry shop.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

“Really? I find that really hard to believe since he has been with me the whole time, and I begged him to step outside to get me a coffee from the shop over there.” Aziraphale began, pointing at the shop beside the jewelry store. “When he didn’t come back I got worried, so I left the clothing store to go look for him, without making a purchase.”

“Well, I’m sorry sir, but we need more proof, or he’ll stay arrested.”

“Okay, let me just check his phone then.”

Crowley saw how Aziraphale leaned in for his back pocket, took his smartphone and unlocked it, and then showed the police some photos of the two of them in a clothing store, looking at tartan suits, and that they were dated fifteen minutes ago. They had obviously not been shopping at that time, they just ran into each other now, and Aziraphale had obviously miracled it in there. That amazing bastard.

The police immediately let go of Crowley.

  
“I’m so sorry sir, you’re free to go now.”

As soon as the police turned around, Crowley smiled at the angel.

“Thanks angel, you saved me there.”

“No problem, now, can you tell me  _ why _ you were arrested?”


End file.
